The overall objective of this SBIR project is to design and develop an interactive meal planning program for Hispanics with diabetes. The Hispanic Health and Nutrition Examination Survey indicated that the prevalence of adult onset diabetes and its complications among Mexican Americans and Puerto Ricans runs two to three times higher than that observed in non-Hispanic White populations. There is a need to develop culturally relevant materials for Hispanics with diabetes. This Phase I proposal will test the feasibility of developing a bilingual program using images, sound, and text for assisting adult Hispanic Diabetics in planning a meal that conforms to a prescribed plan. The product in Phase I is a prototype of the program illustrating 3 meals. Pictures of Hispanic foods displayed on the computer monitor will guide the meal planning process. Feedback will be given in terms of exchanges and actual amounts of carbohydrates (complex and simple), protein, total and saturated fat. Small scale testing of the prototype program will be conducted using volunteer Hispanics with adult diabetes. The purpose is to test the functionality and cultural sensitivity of the interface. If Phase I results are positive, Phase II will focus on full development of the program.